Operation: My little wedding crashers
by Woona
Summary: when Equestria is under attack by an enemy. celestia is forced to awaken him from his sleep. Continues after Silent night, and supper six one


A sleeping figure lay in his bed underneath Canterlot castle. It had been over a year since the battle that almost destroyed not only Canterlot but all of Equestria. Every pony remembered the day that discord and his accomplice fell in that battle. Their hadn't been a visitor in many months and there was a cobweb on the backpack in the corner of the room. Celestia and Luna stood in an octagonal shaped room in the center of the castle. They talked in low tones speaking as if they didn't want to be over heard.

"Luna….sister…." Celestia said softly looking at the stone ground

"What is it Tia?" Replied Luna trying to meet her gaze but failing as her sisters eyes were focused on the ground.

"There is something I forgot to tell you." She said sadly and softly slowly raising her head to meet her sister's gaze

"What is it?" Luna asked as she grew confused and scared at what was coming.

"He isn't in a real coma….I put him there…." She began to say bracing for anything to come

"wh…What?!" Luna asked surprised trying to control herself.

"Luna please….it was for his own good. You say the pain! The death! The destruction!" she yelled at her in a hushed tone gesturing to the surroundings.

"Yes..But sis….i….i loved him." Luna said fighting a tear in her eye.

"I know you did Luna…but it was for the best." She said softly now looking at the ground.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Luna asked looking at her sister with a slight glare.

"Because….with this new threat we are going to need him." She replied softly

"What threat?" Luna asked confused about this new information her sister was talking about.

"Luna someone or something has threatened the royal wedding and Canterlot its self. And after the discord incident we aren't talking just more guards." She said in a hushed urgent tone.

"Yes…we mustn't let any pony know about this." Luna said looking around

"Right. Now go get some sleep….there is things I must do." Celestia said before heading off towards the infirmary under the main part of the castle.

She walked past the empty halls past a dozing nurse and a few guards who gave a salute as she passed. She walked until she reached a wooden door at the end of the hallway. She gently pushed open the door and walked inside looking around until she found the figure sleeping in the corner of the room on a hospital bed unchanged since his last visitor four months ago. She looked at the clock and sighed, barely past midnight. Six hours ago she was sitting in her dining hall when she got a letter. Now she was about to disregard her own means for safety. She made her horn glow softly brining soft light into the room as she removed the spell around the figure allowing it to stir. She moved back to the couch in the side of the room and sat there watching the figure waiting. The figure stirred in his sleep about an hour after the spell was removed. The silence was broken by a soft voice barely a whisper breaking the dead silence in the room

"Water…..water." it seemed to whisper.

Celestia hear this and poured water in a glass from a pitcher by the bed stand she levitated it towards his grip. The figure took the glass and sat up slowly before taking it and sipping it seeming to enjoy it. Celestia watched silently not wanting to disturb him. The figure set the class on the table ore looking at Celestia and rubbing its eye seeming to double check its self.

"It's been a long time… I think." The creature said softly

"Over a year …" Celestia replied not leaving the sofa

"Really?...it felt longer." He replied stretching as he kept looking at her.

"Yes…." She began leaving the couch and walking towards him. "Reed….I know that you just woke up but…..we need you." She said reaching the side of the bed looking at him with hope.

"I feel like you hurt me Celestia." He said looking at her in the eyes with a gaze and tone that he was serious.

"You know why I did it….you were too enraged to quit. You almost hurt an innocent pony." Celestia replied looking at him just as seriously.

"I still hated it." He said knowing there was no way to win this.

"Well I'm sorry, and I hate to be a bother but we need your help again." She said taking a seat by the bedside

"With?" he asked looking at her raising his eyebrow.

"a new enemy has just threatened the royal wedding." She replied

"I want to get one thing clear….no matter what happens. You don't put my ass to sleep after this is all done." He said in a tone that meant business.

Celestia nodded and turned to leave the room. She left quickly clearly worried about the new threat. She disappeared down the hallway and was gone. This was his chance. He fought his way to his feet as he carefully and not to easily fought his way to his bag in the corner. He was trying to get use to walking again after laying for such a long time. He reached the small chair and reached his bag and went through it. He found a spare pair of clothes and put them on changing from the hospital gown. He then reached a small box in the bag and opened it pulling out a 9mm Berretta and putting it in his waistband. He then put on his bag and began walking silently through the hallways. He reached the dozing nurse and sighed.

"Even here it's hard to find a good worker." He whispered as he passed.

He reached the door to the upper part of the castle and saw the guards standing there silently. He searched his bag for anything but didn't find anything. He didn't want to kill them so he began heading down another hallway where he found a window leading out. He checked to see if there was anyone out there before he opened it and climbed down into the gardens landing in a bush and hiding there as a patrol walked by. Moments after they passed her sprinted staying low to the ground to the other side of the garden by the cliff where he leapt.

Moments after he leapt he pulled a cord on his bag letting a drag chute pull out and then a big parachute. After he landed in an open field near Ponyville and his home he packed the parachutes back in the bag before settling in. he continued to walk for several hours following a road towards Ponyville. He reached his home before dawn and headed straight to the kitchen where to his luck he found some canned food and began eating like he hadn't seen food before. After his feast of what he could find he headed to the airfield behind his house and went to see what had changed and what was there.

On the other side of town an excited twilight was just waking to the smell of breakfast being cooked by spike. She smiled to herself walking downstairs knowing it would be a good day. She had done her studies for the week before and was planning a picnic in the park with her friends after lunch. She smiled as she walked inside the kitchen and sat down to her breakfast.


End file.
